Dragon King's Conquest
by SekaiMaOng
Summary: Ransei, a place where humans live alongside Pokemon. Everyday, Warlords send their armies to kill each other. A young Warlord intends to bring an end to the war. What shall this Warlord's action brings? Note: This is my first fanfiction and I am very inexperienced. I would like some reviews and criticism. Though, if possible, try not be too harsh, please. Thank you!
1. Introduction

_Hello, in this story I will use the term Majuu instead of Pokemon. I will explain more on my profile page._

* * *

Ransei, a continent where mythical creatures called Maju, known in today's world as Pokemon, and humans co-exist alongside each other. It was a really colorful world, one benefitting of the name Ransei, which means chaotic world. It was a world filled with different types of Maju that have different types of abilities. Some have the power to breathe fire, while some could summon snow storms. Some can fly and travel through the air, while some prefer to spend time in water bodies, such as rivers and seas. Generally, Maju are categorized into seventeen types. Each type having their own powers and abilities.

Humans, although, not possessing powers like Maju do, also play an important role in this world filled with powerful beings like Maju. Although the Maju are powerful even by their own, having a human partner by their side draws out the full potential they have. For humans, the abilities of the Maju play a useful role in their daily lives. Therefore, Maju and humans live alongside each other, helping each other in their everyday lives.

Each human have a specific type of Maju they prefer being with, and a group of people who prefer being with the same type come together forming a group called a kingdom. As there were seventeen types of Maju, there were also seventeen kingdoms. And every kingdom has a person who governs it, who are called warlords. And those who serve under the warlords' armies are known as warriors.

Ever since the founding of kingdoms, warlords have been fighting against each other. Many fight mainly to fulfil their own greed, as a victory would mean ownership over the properties of another kingdom. Some fight to defend their lands from invaders. There are also those who fight for their own beliefs.

For centuries, the war between kingdoms have swept in both Maju and humans. Many had either lost their lives or their loved ones to the war.

But now, a new hero has stepped up in order to end the war. The hero sought to bring peace to Ransei by uniting it, even if it means through violence. Even if the hero's means were inappropriate, they are going to cause a wave that would greatly affect the chaotic situation of Ransei, maybe even bringing an end to it. This is the story of the journey of the hero.

Ransei, a name befitting the chaotic world.


	2. Chapter 1

In the northernmost part of Ransei lies the kingdom of Dragnor, ruled by the Oda clan. It is the home of the mighty dragon Maju. Dragons not only possess immense strength and speed, they also have very few weaknesses. Addition to that, they have the power to control various elements, allowing them to wield the power of Maju of other types. The downside of these mighty creatures are that they take long time to grow and become powerful. There are also very few of these creatures, therefore causing them to be lacking in numbers.

For the Oda clan, the greatest threat was not only do they lack good Maju, they are also placed in a position that is unfavourable.

To their West lies the kingdom of Nixtorm, ruled by the Akechi and is inhabited by ice type Maju who holds the power to reduce the temperature of their surroundings. For the Oda who specializes in dragons, Nixtorm was a serious threat as ice Maju are two of the magical attack types that can inflict serious damage on dragons, the other being dragons themselves.

To their south lies the kingdom of Valora, ruled by the Tokugawa clan. It is one of the most feared Kingdoms as it contains steel type Maju, which is recognized as one of the toughest types of Maju. They have the ability to resists even the hardest attacks, including attacks from the mighty dragons. Therefore, it would be a tough fight for the Oda if two kingdoms fight as steel Maju can resist most attacks the dragons throw at them while continuing to slaughter the dragons.

To their east is the Kingdom of Spectra. Spectra is a dark and gloomy place and home to supernatural beings known as ghost Maju, or spirits. Spirits were not much of a threat, but the warlord of Spectra, Saitou Dosan, was a dangerous man. He was a merchant who became the warlord through cunning tactics. He was given the nickname Cobra for his cunningness and also due to the poisonous cobra Maju, arbok, which always stay at his side.

Not only does the Oda clan faces threats from its three sides, but also from the Imagawa clan who rules over the kingdom of Chrysalia. Chrysalia is the home of bug Maju, who are weak but large in numbers. Therefore, the Imagawa clan has always threaten other kingdoms with its huge army. The Oda who rules over the Dragnor was but one of the sixteen clans that fears the huge army of the Imagawa of Chrysalia.

Also, the Oda clan was also facing troubles within their own lands. The previous warlord, Oda Nobuhide, have always disliked his own brother, Nobutomo. Nobutomo was a really greedy person and have always used his power to exploit his people. However, Nobuhide was too weak to do anything to him.

When Nobuhide died, he passed his position onto his son. Naturally, Nobutomo did not accept this change happily and he has been openly opposing his nephew ever since. Like his father, the current warlord also had a hard time with Nobutomo.

But that was not all. Nobuhide's son was not well accepted by the people of Dragnor, both warriors and civilians. They have always disliked his behaviour since his younger days. Even after he became warlord, his behavior did not change.

The kingdoms in Ransei and also Dragnor's own people have given a nickname to the young warlord, The Foolish Lizard. It was a mockery seeing how he was the warlord of dragons.

Naturally, Nobutomo was not the only one opposing The Foolish Lizard. Even within his own castle, warriors have been discussing of methods to overthrow the young warlord.

While all this was going on, The Foolish Lizard which cause all this commotion was out in the woods of Dragnor hunting. Three warriors were riding behind him. All of them had some really special Maju who were commonly not found in Dragnor as they were mostly freelancing warriors from other kingdoms. The first warrior, Hidemasa is a swordsman from Chrysalia and he had a green, mantis like Maju called scyther by his side. Another one, Inuchiyo, was a spear wielding warrior came from Ignis, who had a fire breathing lizard Maju, Charmeleon. The last one was a female archer called Suzume who came from Violight, which was home to electric Maju, and had a small feline Maju called shinx by her side.

In front of them, the warlord of dragnor, had a blue small dragon, deino. His name was Nobunaga, Oda Nobunaga. Nobunaga was considered a deviant. Somebody who does not follow social norms. He chose not to use honorifics when addressing people. He hated religious activities, something that the people of Ransei, especially nobles, practiced a lot. Also, he hated the traditional clothing of Ransei, believing them to be uncomfortable and impractical. Instead, he chose to wear civilian clothes, which he found to be more practical.

"Nobunaga" Said Inuchiyo. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, people have been talking about you recently. Not only do you keep running around like this every day, you also keep mixing with people like us." Hidemasa and Suzume lowered their heads and remained silent. In their hearts they were also worrying about the same thing as Inuchiyo. Their friend, Nobunaga, was not someone who should be mixing with freelancers like them, for he was a noble, a Warlord in fact.

But The Warlord of Dragnor only let out a laugh. "It's okay. I don't actually care about what other people think anyway."

"But this is just really inappropriate" Inuchiyo replied.

"Dog, the social rules that define what are appropriate or not are useless." Nobunaga replied calmly.

As is a wire snapped, Inuchiyo suddenly turned angry and tried to scold Nobunaga but was interrupted.

"Listen up, the people have had enough of the wars between Kingdoms. But yet Warriors, the ones with power like myself, keep fighting with each other. All just to satisfy their own greed. Not only that, the Warriors also create laws in order to exploit those they rule. I have had enough of this! I will put an end to this war and bring this world and the people and Maju to a new future, one where everybody, human or Maju, no need to fear war!"

Everybody merely looked at Nobunaga. They knew he was a ridiculous man but this was beyond their imagination. Ending the war that have plagued Ransei for centuries just didn't seem possible.

"Listen" Nobunaga broke the silence. "I know you guys think it's not possible, but I already have an idea." "How?" Suzume asked with a serious voice. "Do you have any idea how scary war is? You, a noble who lived his whole life behind the walls of your castle?"

Inuchiyo and Hidemasa looked at their friend with a concerned expression. They knew that her words were true. How could a noble like Nobunaga possibly understand about war and the suffering commoners have gone through?

But yet, Nobunaga remained calm and only gave Suzume a smile. "For now, we need power. Enough power to crush those who stand in our way. Which is why, we will find the mighty Maju that is said to live in these woods." He walked up to Suzume and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

After that, Nobunaga turned to his friends. "Okay guys, let's go!" Then, he continued to ride into the woods while Deino followed after him. Inuchiyo, Hidemasa, and Suzume and their Maju looked at each other. As worried as they were, they had faith in Nobunaga, for he was unlike any person they have ever met. Which is why, they decided to follow him and rode into the woods with him.


	3. Chapter 2

In the middle of Dragnor's forest lies a lake. It is home to many Maju and also animals. According to rumours, a powerful Maju who have been disturbing the peace around here have shown up not so long ago.

Nobunaga and his friends stopped their tracks and sent their horses to a safe place.

"Okay, guys. We need to be careful about this." Inuchiyo warned the others as he drew his spear. Charmeleon also put up a fighting stance as a sign that he's ready for a tough fight.

"Based on rumors, this Maju summoned strong winds and defeated five warriors who had two gabites, two dragonairs, and one fraxure few days ago." Added Hidemasa, who drawn his sword. Scyther stood next to him, all pumped up.

Suzume drew her bow and was prepared to shoot at a moment's notice while Shinx began charging power.

Nobunaga, with his sword drawn and his Deino hyped for a tough fight, walked in front of his friends. Since his youth, he has always lead the way into fights despite warnings from his friends and warriors.

All of a sudden, a huge gust blew from nowhere and surrounded the young warlord and his friends, along with their Maju. Everybody barely held their balance after being blown by the strong wind. Even Deino, who was considered to be a strong Maju, were fazed by the wind. Wild Maju and animals began to flee the scene.

Despite the chaos, Nobunaga remained calm and slowly evaluate the situation. He looked at Deino and realize that he's taking more damage than the others. "Twister! A powerful one! So this was what wiped out so many dragons of my army!"

"What?" The others were shocked. They were positive that this was a flying type move but felt that something was off.

Nobunaga quickly gave instructions to his friends. "Dog, Bear, I leave the twister to you! Tigress, tell Shinx to charge up and get ready to attack!" Then he looked at Deino. "Get ready for a dragon rage!"

"Charmeleon, fire spin!" "Scyther, silver wind!" Inuchiyo and Hidemasa instructed their Maju. As Charmeleon and Scyther prepared for their attacks. Suzume ordered her Shinx to charge up for a shock wave. On the other hand blue flames appeared in Deino's mouth as he prepared to release a dragon rage.

Charmeleon released a small tornado of flames while Scyther blew up a gust. Both of their attacks hit the twister and caused it to dissipate. Shinx prepared to launch her attack but was stopped by Nobunaga.

"Wait, look." To their surprise, there was nothing around them.

Everybody but Nobunaga and Deino was surprised.

"Where is it?" Asked Suzume.

Nobunaga pointed upwards and when everybody looked up they saw it.

A red gyarados, slightly bigger than any gyarados they have ever seen. It was looking at the group silently. After it was seen, it let out a loud roar that shocked everybody. Shinx and Deino barely contained their attacks without letting them launch. Nobunaga let out a smile after seeing the creature.

After it roared, the gyarados shot out flames from its mouth. "Flamethrower!?" Shouted Inuchiyo with a surprised expression.

"Deino, attack!" Nobunaga shouted. Meanwhile, Suzume told her Shinx to wait and continue to charge up her attack.

Blue flames shot out from Deino's mouth and clashed with the gyarados' flames, causing both to dissipate.

"Shinx, now!" Order Suzume as her Shinx quickly shot a beam of electricity at the gigantic, red creature.

The beam hit the gyarados, causing a huge amount of damage. It let out a painful roar and quickly went to hide in the lake.

Everybody at the scene let out a breath of relief as they were still in one piece. Nobunaga, on the other hand, let out a huge laughter of happiness and excitement. His friends were not surprised as they already understood his intention.

"How did you know?" Asked Inuchiyo.

"A strong wind that managed to wipe out so many dragons? The only possible attacks were blizzard and twister." Replied Nobunaga. "But since this a kingdom of dragons, twister seemed more possible. Also, to wipe out so many strong Maju means the culprit itself must be strong. The only possible Maju would be a dragonite or a gyarados"

"And there a rarely any dragonites in Ransei." Added Hidemasa. Nobunaga smirked, impressed.

"But still, something doesn't add up…" Nobunaga said. He felt that something about the red gyarados was unnatural.

Before Nobunaga could figure out more or anybody questioned him, Shinx let out a growl. It seemed she was tracking the scent of the creature and sensed that it was coming out.

The red creature came out from the lake and was prepared for battle. Nobunaga looked at it with an excited expression on his face.

Inuchiyo asked the young warlord with a concerned tone. "Nobunaga, do you really want to link with it? You already have Deino don't you?"

"Of course." Replied Nobunaga with a serious tone. "There have been cases where warriors linked with more than one Maju."

"Okay then." Replied Inuchiyo who had a happy expression on his face. The others were also thrilled. Deino is a powerful Maju but they knew that the gyarados would no doubt be a perfect member for Nobunaga's team.

The red gyarados also sensed Nobunaga's intention was observing the person who might be its partner.

"Gyarados, are you satisfied with staying in this forest?" Nobunaga questioned the red gyarados. "A mighty being as yourself should be out there fighting, making a difference in this world." He suddenly paused and gripped his hands. "Come with me!" Nobunage shouted with a thunderous voice. "Together, we should bring an end to this wretched world!" His friends who were watching at the side looked at Nobunaga and were also thrilled by his speech.

The Gyarados let out a roar and flew towards the group at a high speed.

Nobunaga and Deino also ran towards the creature. Meanwhile, Inuchiyo, Hidemasa and Suzume remained where they were with their Maju and were prepared to back up their friends.

When gyarados was closing in on Nobunaga and Deino, Deino quickly jumped in front and head-butted the gyarados. Despite its large size, the gyarados was already worn out by the attack from Shinx earlier. While it was paused, Nobunaga ran towards it and placed his hand on its forehead.

At the moment, a link between Nobunaga and the red gyarados started to form. However, gyarados quickly blew the two away with a weak twister and flew upwards to catch a breath. However, the Maju of the three standing at the back quickly stopped the gyarados with ranged attacks. Charmeleon shot out embers from its mouth, Scyther blew a gust of wind at the gyrados while Shinx let out a weak electric shock which paralyzed the gyarados.

Worn out, the gyarados began to lose altitude. While falling, it managed to let out a high volume of water from its mouth which blew the trio and their Majuu away.

With the gyarados' left flank open, Deino jumped at it and bit it, causing the creature to flinch out of pain. Nobunaga swung his sword at the red gyarados, causing it to fall onto the ground.

Although the gyarados tried to move, it was restricted by the paralysis caused by Shinx's electric wave. While lying down on the floor, it observed the group that had defeated it. It saw a bond between them, a bond that allowed them to fight together as a unit. It was a bond which the warriors that came to defeat itself before didn't show.

It knew, the gyarados knew that these people and Maju are worthy of being its comrade.

Nobunaga took out a berry from his pocket and gave it to the gyarados. After eating it, the gyarados got up and looked at the young warlord.

"So, Gyarados, what is your choice?" Said Nobunaga. The red gyarados smiled at the warlord and lowered its head. Nobunaga placed his hand on the forehead on the creature and at the moment the link between Oda Nobunaga and the red gyarados was formed.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was going down the horizon. Nagoya, the town which Nobunaga's castle was located, was starting to quiet down. Civilians were packing their things and preparing to end the day with the help of their Maju.

At that time, Nobunaga and his friends also returned from their hunt. As they approach the castle gate. Nobunaga saw his wife, Nouhime, outside the gates. She was followed by her partner maju, Misdreavus, and her maid, Mika, who had a Haunter by her side.

"Nou!" Nouhime and her maid turned over and saw the young warlord and his friends. As always, Nouhime looked at Suzume with a spiteful gaze, which Suzume desperately tries to avoid.

"Lord Nobunaga!" Mika and her Haunter quickly greeted Nobunaga and Deino.

"Lady Nouhime!" Inuchiyo and the group also greeted Nouhime.

"What were you doing out here so late?" Nobunaga asked Nouhime. "Two ladies shouldn't be hanging out at this time."

However, Nouhime didn't reply and only looked away.

All of the sudden, the atmosphere turned tense as the angry woman ignored her husband. Everybody looked at Nobunaga, not out of pity but with a gaze that's saying "You deserved it." Nobunaga has always ignore Nouhime, and did things as he please without notifying her.

Meanwhile, Deino and Misdreavus are chatting away idly.

Hidemasa tried to break the silence. "I am sure they will be okay! After all, for spirits it has to be night time, right?"

Mika sensed what Hidemasa was trying to do and helped him. "That's right! Don't worry about us, Lord Nobunaga! We always take night walks like this even back when we were in Spectra!" She also pointed to Misdreavus and Haunter. "Plus we got our partners with us! They will protect us if anything happens."

"I am sure they will scare away anybody that tries to assault the two!" Added Inuchiyo with a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

Hidemasa, Suzume, Mika and their Maju also started laughing along Inuchiyo, as to make the mood better.

"That's not funny, Dog." Said Nobunaga. Everybody stopped laughing and the mood got heavy again.

"Listen, I am sorry." Nobunaga apologized to Nouhime. "We had some urgent matters to settle."

"Like?" Replied Nouhime with a cold expression on her face.

"The creature at the lake, I…" "Nobunaga!" Inuchiyo cut Nobunaga off before he could finish.

Nobunaga understood Inuchiyo's concern. The creature of the lake could be Nobunaga's secret weapon, only if it's kept secret. If its existence were to be revealed, opposing parties can prepare countermeasures against it, which could lead to Nobunaga's defeat.

The marriage between Nobunaga and Nouhime was complicated. It wasn't really a happy relationship, thus Nouhime's cold attitude towards her "husband". Though it was obvious, the reason for the marriage was obvious.

Nouhime,s father, Saitou Dosan, Viper of Spectra, married off his daughter in hopes that he could obtain Dragnor and its dragon army one day.

For Dragnor, marriage between the two would mean an alliance, providing them with certain advantages and more importantly, peace with Spectra.

"You linked with it." Nouhime said with a calm tone.

Nobunaga was surprised by Nouhime's reply. Though he could not see them, he presumed his friends were surprised as well. But unlike what Nobunaga thought, Suzume's face looked more sad than surprised.

"Lady Nouhime, how did you know?" Asked Inuchiyo

"Though it is a political marriage, I was still your wife for the past five years." Nouhime said while looking at Nobunaga. "You think I didn't learn a thing about you during these five years?"

All the guys, even Nobunaga himself, were surprised at Nouhime's reply. They were positive Nouhime didn't care about the marriage or her husband. Meanwhile, Suzume and Mika were carrying sad expressions.

"It's getting cold, we are going home. Let's go, Mika!" Nouhime turned around and headed for the castle. Misdreavus followed after her after greeting her goodbyes to Deino.

"Yes, my Lady!" Mika turned to Nobunaga and bowed. "Lord Nobunaga, I will see you at the castle." Nobunaga nodded his head. Then Mika turned to Inuchiyo and the group. "Good night and please travel safe. Lord Inuchiyo! Lord Hidemasa! Lady Suzume!"

"Yeah, we will. Good night to you too, Lady Mika." Replied the group. They were actually happy since nobody actually used honorifics while talking to them.

After the greetings, Mika chased after her master. Haunter flew next to her.

After that, Inuchiyo and the group also greeted Nobunaga farewell and returned to town. Nobunaga also went back to his castle.


	5. Chapter 4

The warriors of the Oda clan and their Maju were gathering in the castle. After running off and shirking his duties for a whole day, their warlord has called for a meeting.

Nobunaga sat at one end of the room, a seat which belonged to the warlord in a meeting. His Deino was also resting next to him. As warriors enter the room, they glared at the warlord who was looking through the reports which they have submitted.

Nobunaga arrived early, five minutes before the actual time of the meeting. Which is a behaviour that his warriors appreciate. They knew Nobunaga was unruly but his punctual behaviour allowed them to have faith in him.

Many famous warriors present at the meeting included Shibata Katsuie, Hayashi Hidesada, and Mori Yoshinari. Katsuie and Yoshinari were two famous fighters of the Oda clan. Not only do they have impressive skills, their partners, Gyarados and Dragonite, were also well known throughout Ransei. Hidesada, although not a fierce fighter, was a trustworthy politician and a loyal warrior of the Oda clan. He also fights on the front lines with his trusty partner, Gabite. All three of them were loyal to Nobunaga's father and Dragnors's previous warlord, Oda Nobuhide.

Nobunaga's friends were, of course, not present as they are not officially part of his army. Nobunaga's brother, Nobuyuki, was sitting outside the room as he was not part of the Oda army. Nobunaga has argued countless times that his brother should join the meeting. However, his warriors rejected it. Next to Nobuyuki and his partner, Gible, was the brothers' younger sister, Oichi, and her partner, Igglybuff.

Nobunaga was the first to speak up. "I know you all blame me for running out yesterday. But trust me, I had some urgent matters to settle. Hidesada. Let me finish." He cut Hidesada off before he could speak. "Yes, my lord…" Hidesada replied with a soft voice.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you what it is but I promise you I wasn't fooling off." After he finished, he took time to observe the reaction of his council members. They were angry with his behaviour but they decided to endure him. Katsuie and Gyarados simply had a disappointed expression. Everybody knew what they were thinking so they decided to not dig deeper.

Hayashi Hidesada let out a soft sigh and Gabite tried to cheer him up a little. Meanwhile, Mori Yoshinari and Dragonite tried to cheer everybody up in the room. "Well, I am glad at least My Lord is focusing on training." He said while laughing.

After hearing Yoshinari's words, everybody seemed to have calmed down. They probably felt that Nobunaga's enthusiasm in battles was at least acceptable.

"So now, let us focus on the problem at hand" Said Hidesada seriously.

"I have read through your reports and understood your concerns. " Nobunaga spoke out. "The Imagawas are not really something to worry about. They still need some time before they can rally their army. The Akechi may be able to beat us if we fight in their domain. But, once they leave Nixtorm their combat prowess will drop as ice Maju and their warriors don't really like places that are not cold. "

"Plus the Akechi clan also has their own problems right now." Yoshinari added. "I believe we all know that the heir Akechi Mitsuhide is in an argument with his brothers."

Hidesada, however, disagreed with the two. "My Lord, Lord Yoshinari, even if they can't strike us now. It's only a matter of time."

Nobunaga answered calmly, with a smirk on his face. "Relax, Hidesada. Unlike Yuki, Mitsuhide's brothers are rather cold blooded. They really want him to resign as a warlord. As for the bugs, we aren't the only ones the Imagawas are aiming for. And we aren't the only ones trying to defeat them."

The warriors in the room calmed down after hearing Nobunaga's analysis. Many of them were shocked by the young Warlord as they always thought he was incapable. Katsuie and Yoshinari had a satisfied smile on their face seeing Nobunaga's performance.

"Our main trouble right now would be my uncle Nobutomo." Nobunaga said. "What has the scouts reported, Yamada?" He asked a warrior sitting in the room.

"Masao, report." Yamada called out to his scout. Masao, who had a treecko by his side, bowed down to Nobunaga before stating his report. "My Lord, I did not see activity in Oda Nobutomo's army when I was at Kiyosu. Neither have any of my accomplices reported any activity."

"That's good." Yoshinari said while sighing in relief.

"Really now?" One of the warriors in the room spoke up. Everybody turned their gaze to him. He was a young man of Nobunaga's age and had a bug, whirlepede, by his side. He was also sitting very close to Nobunaga, which showed how much they trust each other.

"Lord Niwa, do you doubt my scout's information?" Yamada asked. A contempt for Niwa evident in his voice.

Niwa Nagahide, a childhood friend of Nobunaga. He has always been a target of discrimination due to having a bug as his partner. Even so, he has gained Nobunaga's trust and is one of the youngest warrior in his army. He even joined the council meeting, which was only restricted to senior warriors.

"I have gone to Kiyosu yesterday personally and saw that they were preparing to attack Nagoya. In fact, I think we might be able to surprise and take them off guard if we move out by dawn tomorrow." Then he turned over to Masao. Whirlepede glared deeply at Masao's treecko. "As for your accomplices, why don't we let them speak for themselves?" Then he clapped his hands.

A few scouts entered the room, guarded by Oda warriors who had dragon Maju by their side. Masao and his treecko panicked when he saw the scene. He quickly drew his dagger and ran towards Nobunaga. However, Nagahide stepped up and stopped him while Whirlepede swung his tail at Masao's treecko.

Everybody in the room was shocked by the sudden turn of events. Even Nobuyuki and Oichi who was sitting outside the room rushed in to check out what happened. Katsuie, Hidesada and Yorinari, remained calm as they understood the situation. They quickly looked to Yamada. He also had a shocked expression on his face, as if he was also surprised by the sudden turn of events. But the trio already knew, so did Nobunaga. Nagahide, on the other hand, was busy pinning down Masao, who was still struggling. Whirlipede have already knocked out his treecko.

Before anybody could do anything, Katsuie, Hidesada and Yoshinari stood up and moved towards Yamada. "Lord Yamada, how could you?" Hidesada asked with a deep tone.

Hdekatsu knew his cover was blown. He quickly drew his sword and tried to cut the trio down. However, Katsuie simply blocked his attack and threw him on the floor. Meanwhile, his dragonair was swiftly defeated by Yoshinari's dragonite.

It was then everybody else in the room realized what was going on. Yamada was a spy of Nobutomo. All the info he were giving to them was fake. On the other hand, Nobutomo might have already received information from him. There was even a possibility that he was the one who had spread rumours about Nobunaga, hoping to give Nobutomo an edge.

The two spies were quickly tied up and their Maju chained. Meanwhile, one of Masataka's accomplices explained what happened. "While we were in Kiyosu yesterday, we saw that the army was already preparing. Right now their numbers rivals ours. We have also heard that there will be reinforcements from Saitou Yoshitatsu. When we wanted to come back Masataka called out to Nobutomo's men and we were caught. Luckily a few freelancing warriors saved us and sheltered us until Lord Nagahide found us."

Saitou Yoshitatsu, son of Saitou Dousan, brother of Nouhime, and Nobunaga's brother in law. He and his father have always had a strained relationship. He also hated Nobunaga for Dousan seem interested in Nobunaga. Yoshitatsu's hatred for Nobunaga also stems from the thought that Nobunaga has taken away his sister, Nouhime, from him.

Everybody in the room was suddenly depressed. Even if Spectra and Dragnor were supposed to be allies, Dousan have no real reason to stop his son from attacking Nobunaga. If Nobunaga won it would mean Yoshitatsu was lacking and it would be marked off as a meaningless fight between kids. If Nobunaga lost he would have obtained Dragnor and Oda's army of dragons straight away. Using Nouhime as hostage would only make the father and son angrier and make things worse for the Oda.

"It's all your fault, Fool." Yamada said to Nobunaga. "If you did your job well, all this wouldn't have happened." Then he turned to everybody in the room. "Why don't we just kill him here and now? I am sure Nobutomo would gladly accept you all!" His voice was filled with anger.

"Lock them up and make sure they don't run away" Nobunaga ordered. After they were brought out of the room. Nobunaga spoke, "We don't have what it takes to fight Nobutomo and Yoshitatsu at the same time. Call all forces back to the castle! We will defend this castle to the last man!"

It was then Katsuie snapped. He grabbed Nobunaga by the collar of his shirt and threw him down. Nobody stopped him. They have lost all faith in their foolish warlord. Even Nobuyuki and Gible was dumbfounded. But Oichi and Igglybuff ran up to Nobunaga and attended his wounds. Deino, on the other hand ran up his partner's side. Yoshinari quickly jumped between Katsuie and Nobunaga. Dragonite was glaring at Gyarados, who was glaring back

But after a while, Nobunaga simply spoke up. "That hurt." "It will hurt even more, you damn FOOL!" shouted Katsuie, whose Gyarados let out an ear splitting roar which shocked everybody in the room.

But Nagahide went up and stop him. "Get off me!" Katsuie shouted. "That's enough, Lord Katsuie. It was an act." Nagahide simply reacted calmly.

"What?" Everybody in the room replied.

"That way they won't see us coming." Nobunaga explained. "They are going to escape and report back to my uncle. He will think I have given up and let his guard down. Which makes things easier for us."


	6. Chapter 5

After the meeting ended, his council members left the room to make preparations to attack Nobutomo. Katsuie stayed back so that he could apologize to Nobunaga. His friends, Hidesada and Yoshinari, also stayed back. Oichi was tending to Nobunaga's wound while Nobuyuki also stayed back because he was worried.

"It's okay. That showed that you were not on my uncle's side. Anybody who cared about this kingdom and its people would have been mad. " Nobunaga said to Katsuie. "Besides, I think you need a chance to vent your anger."

Katsuie simply nodded his head. His friends simply let out a smile after seeing the problem resolved.

"Okay, now go and prepare for tomorrow." Nobunaga continued. "This is our chance to defeat my uncle. We can't let this civil war go on any longer."

"But what about the other spies?" Hidemasa asked. "Won't they tell Nobutomo about what just happened?"

"Don't worry. I have prepared countermeasures for them."

"Understood." The three Warriors replied.

"And I think Yuki should come along as well." Nobunaga said while looking at his brother who was shocked by the news. "It's about time you join my army."

"Thank you, brother!" Nobuyuki replied with a happy voice. Then he looked down to his partner, Gible. "Okay, Gible, it's time for us to show we can do!" "Grr!" Gible replied.

It was obvious that the three warriors didn't fully agree with the news but stayed silent. Nobunaga guessed that they decided that he could be trusted after seeing his performance.

Oichi and Igglybuff was pouting at the side. "What about me, Brother?" Then everybody looked at them with a shocked expression. Except for Nobunaga and Deino, who were laughing at Oichi's recommendation. "Maybe after Igglybuff evolves." Nobunaga said while laughing.

"You can't be serious, Brother!" Nobuyuki said with an angry expression. Gible also seemed unhappy with the idea of exposing Oichi and Igglybuff to the dangers of warfare.

"We will think about it in the future." Nobunaga replied. He stopped laughing and his face turned serious. "For now we need to defeat my uncle."

The three senior warriors and Nobuyuki nodded their heads and left the room to prepare. Oichi and Igglybuff also left the room.

After everybody left, Nobunaga looked at his Deino. "Now we need to talk to her." Deino understood his partner's intention and nodded his head.

Nobunaga rode down to a garden which was located northeast of Nagoya. The garden has various plants growing in it and a lake lies in its middle, populated by various Majua and also animals. Nouhime liked the view of the garden and would come here from time to time with Misdreavus. Her maid Mika and her partner, Haunter, would follow them as well.

Nobunaga saw the women and their Maju sitting down close to a tree. Nouhime was feeding berries to a wild duskull while Misdreavus was playing around with an ekans and a dratini. Mika and Haunter was observing the duo quietly.

Nobunaga got down his horse and walked towards them. His Deino followed behind. When Mika saw Nobunaga, she and her Haunter bowed their heads. Misdreavus welcomed Deino happily and he ran up to join her and her new friends. Nouhime simply looked at Nobunaga with a faint smile on her face.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Nobunaga said to Nouhime nervously.

"Yes, it is." Nouhime's calmness made Nobunaga's heart jumped a beat.

"You mind if I join you?" Without answering, Nouhime gestured her husband to sit down. Without hesitating and ignoring his worries, Nobunaga accepted his wife's offer. After he sat down, Mika moved to the side to allow the couple to talk.

For a while, the two simply sat quietly and enjoyed the view. They also watched as their Maju played happily with the wild Maju living in the garden.

Nouhime spoke up first in a calm voice. "The small Maju here are cute. I like them that way." Nobunaga looked to her and said. "So I guess you don't like the big ones of my army?"

Nouhime smiled gently. "Indeed. They may be powerful but they just feel… tasteless." Nobunaga did not mind her comment. "They are soldiers, after all. They need to be functional, not tasteful."

Nouhime did not say anything but she was obviously unsatisfied with Nobunaga's explanation. Nobunaga noticed her feelings but he couldn't find ways to cheer her up. Before he could say anything, Nouhime already spoke up. "This world is terrible, isn't it?" Nobunaga also agreed with her.

"The greed of men… is just really disgusting." Nouhime continued. "How could they bear to force other people and Maju to fight just for their sake?" Nobunaga felt the same way as his wife, and he was glad about it.

"Nobunaga" Nouhime called out to Nobunaga. "Yes?" Nobunaga answered, shocked. "My brother is a pitiful person." Nouhime paused. "A lonely person." Her voice filled with sadness. "He is imprisoned by his own pride. He just needs help"

Nobunaga looked at Nouhime's sad face which also broke his heart. Even the Maju noticed how sad Nouhime was. Mika and Haunter just sat by a side as they knew they couldn't do anything.

"I know." Nobunaga replied, compassion present in his voice. "But..." Nouhime continued, tears choking her voice. Everybody looked at her, waiting for her to regain her composure. Nobunaga patted Nouhime on the shoulder to comfort her. "I won't let him hurt our people and Maju." Nobunaga said to Nouhime with a confident voice.

"But I need your help to do so, Nou." Nouhime regained her composure and smiled at Nobunaga. "I know." She wiped her tears and her calmness returned. "I will stop him. I promise, for the sake of our people and Maju." The Maju let out a smile, relief came to them. So did Mika and her Haunter. They were happy to see Nouhime staying strong despite all the difficulties.

Then Nobunaga put his hands on Nouhime's shoulder. "Nou, this world sucks. The greed of men has poisoned it. Its people and the Maju are suffering." Then he paused to regain his breath. "I want to bring a stop to it."

Nouhime looked at him and said. "Who doesn't?" then her voice raised again. "But it's just impossible, Warlords will just keep sending their people and Maju to kill each other."

"I will destroy them all." Nobunaga said with a calm voice. Mika and Haunter was shocked by the news and forgot their place. "That's too reckless!" Mika spoke up.

Nouhime and Nobunaga both looked at the maid, who realized her mistake bowed her head in apology. "Mika's right" Nouhime said to Nobunaga. A smile leaked out in Mika's face seeing her master forgiving her for her blunder.

"You can't just go around destroying families." Nouhime continued. "Too many people will die. Imagine the..."

Before Nouhime could finished, Nobunaga interrupted her. "Nou, nothing good will happen if the war continues." Then he stopped for a while to breath and remain calm. "I won't ask for forgiveness for what I am going to do. I have my own opinions and I know many will suffer because of me."

He stopped again to breathe. "But I will do it."

While Mika and Haunter felt agitated by what Nobunaga said, they decided to stay quiet. Nouhime, on the other hand, smiled. Her Misdreavus also smiled to Deino, as if they both agreed on something.

"You need to go." Nouhime said to Nobunaga. Nobunaga also understood and he smiled at Nouhime and stood up. "I will take care of Brother." Nouhime said, to relieve Nobunaga.

Nobunaga smiled at Nouhime and thanked her. Then he turned to Mika and Haunter, who flinched for a while. "Sorry, Mika." Mika was shocked but Nobunaga continued before she could react. "I know what I said sounds ridiculous. It's just my own opinions, nothing else." Mika simply smiled and nodded her head. "It's okay, Lord Nobunaga."

After that, Nobunaga and Deino greeted farewell to the others. Nobunaga got on his horse and rode back to the castle, Deino followed him from behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Nobunaga was reading a story in his room, relaxing. Before he and his army leave for Kiyosu the following day, they needed a good night's rest. It would take a whole day for them to reach Kiyosu so they would be able to reach the place by the day after tomorrow. Then, at that place a battle which could decide Dragnor's fate will take place.

He went through the reports his personal army have sent him. He has placed them in positions in order to prevent any spies, besides the two they caught earlier, to pass on information to Nobutomo.

His partner, Deino, was sitting at a space next to his bed. The small dragon was resting to prepare for what is going to come.

As he was reading, somebody knocked on his door. "My Lord, it is me, Matsumoto."

It was somebody from his council. He was also present at the meeting today. Normally, warriors would not visit warlord's rooms, moreover at night. But Nobunaga what the warrior was here for.

"Come in."

The door opened and Matsumoto entered, accompanied by his dragonair. The warrior and his partner bowed their heads to Nobunaga after entering. Nobunaga just nodded his head. Deino was watching while sitting at his resting spot.

"Lord Nobunaga, I was a spy" Matsumoto said with a sense of remorse in his voice, his head lowered in shame. Dragonair did the same thing, showing as much shame and remorse as his partner.

Nobunaga didn't feel the least surprised. He couldn't think of another reason that a warrior would visit him this late at night prior to a major campaign.

Nobunaga replied to the warrior's confession calmly. "I didn't really expect that." Then he stood up and patted Matsumoto's shoulder.

"It's okay." He smiled at the warrior, hoping to comfort him. The warrior seemed disturbed by Nobunaga's remark. But he decided to remain silent. Nobunaga could see that the warrior has decided to trust him.

"I have my own faults." Nobunaga said to Matsumoto. "It's understandable that my father's warriors would choose to side with my uncle, given my behaviour. At least you have the courage to confess."

Matsumoto felt relieved upon knowing that Nobunaga forgave him. Then a look of confidence returned to his face as he presents his knowledge to the warlord he once betrayed.

"Lord Nobunaga, there are six spies in total, including me and Yamada." Then he took out a note from his pocket and passed it to Nobunaga. "Here are their names, and their associates."

Nobunaga took the note and read it. After reading, a smile crawled across his face. "Good, with this at least I know who to defend against."

"Lord Nobunaga, I have spent the day considering worthy candidates to replace the spies. Their names are written here." Then he passed another piece of paper to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga looked at Matsumoto, pleased. "Yuki can replace Yamada, and you deserve to keep your position after what you have done."

Matsumoto seem bothered by Nobunaga's easy going attitude. Nobunaga guesses that was part of the reason he decided to side with Nobutomo. But still, he obeyed.

"Understood, My Lord."

Nobunaga smiled at Matsumoto, happy to know they are closer now.

"Matsumoto, what do you think we should do with the spies?"

Matsumoto's face returned to a serious expression. "Rumours of your performance today have spread and many people are starting to trust you. Many of Nagoya's army are on your side, Lord Nobunaga!" He said with an excited voice. "But still, I think it would be wise to capture the spies and lock them up until the battle with Nobutomo is over."

Nobunaga liked the answer as that was also his plan. "Can I leave that to you, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Then he bowed his head and turned to leave the room. Dragonair crawled alongside him.

Nobunaga looked at his warrior leave the room. He was pleased that his actions have gotten through to the people of Nagoya. It was a major step towards his dream of becoming a proper warlord.

Then he looked to Deino, who was sitting in his resting spot the whole time. "With this we can win tomorrow."

"Grr!" Deino replied happily.


	8. Chapter 7

The sun was rising over the horizon when Nagoya's army, Nobunaga's army, has gathered by the town gates. They were gathered in order to fight against Kiyosu's Nobutomo.

Nobunaga looked at his army. 500 men, 500 Maju, 1000 lives in total. Maybe not a big number compared to other countries, but Ransei was a small country. 1000 was already considered a lot, seeing that it was but a part of the force of Dragnor. Deino smiled with a sense of satisfaction, hiding the fear inside his heart. The same fear was also haunting Nobunaga. How many of these 1000 lives can make it back to their homes, their families and friends? But they knew they had to fight.

Nobunaga rose his voice and spoke to his army.

"Nobutomo, a man recognized as evil by his brother, my father. He has always haunted the lands of Dragnor, our lands and home. But now, we can protect this land. Now, we can defeat this evil and spare our loved ones from the evil of civil war."

Then he paused and looked at everybody. He drew his sword and pointed it at the air. Shouting as he did so.

"My comrades, let us defeat this evil together. Even if our bodies were to be destroyed, we shall fight to protect what we love!"

Everybody cheered and was fired up.

Other townsfolk who gathered to see the commotion were also touched by the warlord they thought to be a fool.

Nobunaga noticed Nouhime among the crowd. Misdreavus, Mika and Haunter next to her. He wanted to greet them but was unsure if he should. As if Nouhime understood his intentions, she nodded her head gently.

Nobunaga felt better after receiving his wife's support. He also looked at his warriors. Including Yamada, whom have been replaced by Nobunaga's brother, Nobuyuki, there were 6 traitors in total. Half of his council has betrayed him. Still, Nobunaga could not be bothered as many they were his father's men. He knew that his behaviour was what caused them to be desperate, up to the extent that they side with Nobutomo.

His army were also worried about the spies. But after hearing what Nobunaga has done yesterday, they regained faith in The Foolish Lizard.

Nobunaga nodded to Hidesada. Hidesada understood his intention. He raised his left hand and rose his voice, shouting: "Warriors of Nagoya, onward!"

And so, they left for Kiyosu.

After more than half a day of walking with a few short breaks in between, Nobunaga and his army was approaching his uncle's domain. Nobunaga was nervous about what was going to come. Deino, who was sitting behind him on his horse, sensed his nervousness as well.

"Grr." The small dragon shouted to the Warlord, hoping to cheer him up. Nobunaga heard his partner and said back to him. "It's okay. Everybody's just as nervous, how could we not be? But, nervous or not, we are going to make it." Deino felt relieved seeing his partner remain his calm and remained silent.

After about an hour later, Nagahide approached Nobunaga. He was responsible for communication between Nobunaga and the army of freelancers that helped him. While Nobunaga was busy and couldn't meet his personal army, Nagahide was the one who would bridge the two parties. Whirlepede was also riding on the back of his horse like Deino riding on Nobunaga's.

Nobunaga noticed that Nagahide was as nervous as he was, despite the confident look on the Warrior's face. While Whirlepede's expression was unreadable, Nobunaga could tell that he was nervous as well.

"So, how's things with your wife?" Nagahide said to Nobunaga, probably hoping to find someone to talk to and calm his nerves. Of course, he might just be concerned about Nobunaga's family affairs.

"Ya, fine." Nobunaga said, with actually a rather sad voice. As much as he was worried about his Kingdom's situation, he was also worried about his household. After all, Nouhime is a really charming woman and he was afraid he would mistreat her. "At least we had some small talks and she did agree to deal with Yoshitatsu."

Nagahide looked at Nobunaga for a while, as if processing what he heard and trying to find words. "I heard about what happened two nights ago in front of the castle from Inuchiyo. Who thought she would actually give a damn about you?"

"I was surprised too. I don't know whether she likes me but I do know she puts attention in me." Then he let out a frustrated sigh. Deino, who was still sitting at the back looked up at his partner with concerned eyes. Nobunaga noticed the dragon's concern and tried to comfort him. "It's okay, Deino. Household problems like this are common for people like myself." He said while patting the dragon's head.

Nagahide was looking at the duo and he also felt concern for his friend's situation. "You think we can trust her?" He asked.

Nobunaga stopped patting Deino and turned his eyes towards Nagahide. It was a really painful question and the answer to it would be very important. "I don't know, sorry." Nobunaga said with a painful voice, eyes looking to the ground.

Deino himself also felt the pain of his partner as the two were linked together. He rubbed his head towards the Warlord's right arm, hoping to comfort him. Nobunaga looked at his partner and gave a weak smile. Deino responded with a similar smile as well.

Nagahide understood Nobunaga enough to know he really cared about Nouhime, despite the fact he seemed to keep ignoring her before two nights ago. He also knew why his friend was so cold to his wife. After all, Nobunaga has always find it hard to trust people, especially nobles as such people tend to be cruel and heartless.

"Speaking of trust…" Nagahide continued, "It seems the people trust your uncle more than you."

Nobunaga wasn't really surprised by that. "The people have enough troubles with their daily lives. Perhaps they think having a warlord who actually does something is better than having someone like myself." Nagahide simply nodded his head, agreeing to Nobunaga's evaluation.

"Snake." Nobunaga suddenly called out to his friend. "Yeah?" Nagahide answered his friend with a monotonous voice. Nobunaga sucked in a breath and a serious expression came to his face.

"I believe that the pain of life would not end with peace. Even if there is no war, people will still continue to struggle for various reasons. They would continue to have endless worries, but I hope that at least the fear of war would not be one of them."

Nagahide looked at his friend for a while, he look surprised in what Nobunaga just said. He let out a small laugh. "Well, I suppose that would be the reason for us to wage war, huh? Fighting, taking lives, so that we could save more lives?" The way he said it made it really ridiculous, as if a delusional madman came up with it.

Nobunaga didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's sarcasm. Instead, he replied with a grin and a carefree voice. "I know you buy that crap, Snakey."

Nagahide let out a laugh. Nobunaga and Deino both actually felt relieved seeing their friend's reaction. Whirlepede, who was listening to the conversation, also let out a cheerful growl.

Nagahide pointed at his own army. "Guess I better go back. Can't leave the boys alone for too long."

"Ya, see ya."

"Same to you." Nagahide said as his horse turned around and head back for his troops.

Nobunaga and Deino looked at each other. They both felt better after that small talk with Nagahide. All fired up, Nobunaga turned his eyes back to the road as he and his army continue to march towards Kiyosu.


	9. Chapter 8

Chap 8

The first thing that Nobunaga's army did when they reach Kiyosu was setting up their base. They have already chose a location where they would ambush Nobutomo.

Nobunaga sat in a chair, the Oda flag placed behind him. Deino was sitting by his side, listening to the discussion among Nobunaga's council.

Many of the old members were replaced by new members due to their betrayal. Naturally, there were some displease among the council. However it seems they decided to place their feelings aside as defeating Nobutomo was the priority right now.

Nobunaga was aware of his council's displease as well as their determination. He decided that it wasn't time for them to fight among themselves as they had a common enemy.

Nobunaga nodded his head at Nagahide, who nodded back. Then Nagahide raised his voice and spoke to his fellow associates. "As we know, the plan was to ambush Nobutomo when he least expected us. However, I believe we are all aware that our chances of winning are slim even if we were to do so."

Nagahide's remark raised a flurry of chattering among the council members. They had worried faces, even the cheerful Yoshinari and Dragonite carried worried looks as they try to cheer up their associates. Nobuyuki, who was the youngest among the group held his head low, he looked slightly ashamed for his inability. Gible nudged his partner's sleeve, hoping to cheer him up.

Nagahide was trying to calm them down but had tough luck. Nobunaga was bothered by seeing his best warriors being beaten by such matters. He stood up, raised his voice and shouted." Enough!"

The chattering stopped. Everybody turned to look at their warlord. All of a sudden their moods calmed. Nobunaga has shown that he is an amazing man, so they thought that surely he would have a trick up his sleeve this time.

"I know you are worried about the coming battle, but just talking about it like this isn't going to help much. I and Nagahide have already prepared a countermeasure for this situation."

The council looked at Nobunaga with eyes similar to a child looking at a stash of ponigiris. Every one of them carrying hopes after hearing Nobunaga's words.

"Nagahide." Nobunaga said to his friend, passing the baton back to him. Naghide nodded his head, then turned to face the council.

"We have already placed a hundred freelancing warriors around these mountains, two hundred if you count their Maju. They may number only two hundred but their skills in battle rivals an army twice their size."

The council was, of course, shocked by what they had heard. Nobuyuki, Nobunaga's brother, was the first to speak out.

"Brother, you are planning to make freelancers fight our battles?"

"Yes." Nobunaga answered, a firm determination in his voice.

Though the council members were worried, they stayed silent. None of them have better ideas. They knew that Kiyosu was strong and there were no easy way to fight against them. Nobunaga's idea may seem shaky but it was good enough.

Hidesada turned his face to Nagahide, who was looking at the council with a neutral expression. Nobunaga could tell the senior warrior was shocked by Nagahide's performance. After all, when Nobunaga first decided to enlist Nagahide he was one of those who rejected it the most.

Nagahide explained the details of their plan to the council members for the rest of the meeting. After the meeting was dismissed, the warriors and their Maju returned to their troops.

Nobunaga and Nagahide looked at each other for a while. Nagahide nodded his head at Nobunaga, who nodded back. After that Nagahide and Scolipede left and return to their troops as well.

Nobuyuki stayed behind, a troubled expression on his face. Nobunaga noticed his younger brother's worries and went up to him.

"It's okay, Yuki. Everybody's nervous during their first time as a council member."

"I know, but still I just felt so hopeless."

Nobunaga didn't say much. Nobunaga felt heartbroken seeing his brother being so sad. But he knew it was necessary if Nobuyuki were to become a great warrior.

Time passes, and dawn comes. Along with it the fierce battle between nephew and uncle for the fate of Dragnor.

Nobunaga's troops waited quietly for their enemy to come. The plan was to have the army ambush Nobutomo's army from multiple sides as they pass through the area.

As every Warrior in Dragnor is aware of, Nobutomo has a powerful Maju by his side, Garchomp. It was a dragon that only a few in Nobunaga's army could defeat. Therefore, the idea was to let Yoshinari's Dragonite and Katsuie's Gyarados charge straight towards Nobutomo and defeat his Garchomp. After that, the idea was to capture Nobutomo and had him executed publicly.

Of course, Nobunaga was aware that things would not go easily. Worst case possible, he might be killed by foot soldiers even before he managed to charge in deep. However, it was necessary to take such a risk. If he could not defeat Nobutomo even with all this preparation, there was no chance he could achieve his dream of unifying Ransei.

Nobunaga carries a tons of worries and fears. He's worried about his partner, Deino, his brother and also his friends. He is also worried about the kingdom and its people as now Dragnorians are going to kill each other in battle.

Nobunaga's thought was interrupted by a report from a scout reporting the closing in of Nobutomo's army. He dismissed the scout and raised his hand, signalling his troops to move as soon as their target comes.

As soon as Nobutomo's army reaches the designated location, Nobunaga drew his sword and shouted to his troops. "My brethren, CHARGE!"

The next few minutes was a chaotic situation. Nobunaga's troops charging straight into the frontline of Kiyosu soldiers before they could prepare. The poor souls of Nobutomo's soldiers, still shocked by the sudden appearance of The Foolish Lizard, unable to prepare for the imminent clash that would kill many of their brothers in arms.

Nobunaga didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, only to his enemies. His mind and body fully prepared for the madness and killing to come. His partner running aside his partner's horse, charging up a Dark Pulse, preparing to flinch any enemies that come in their way.

The war for Dragnor's fate has begun.


End file.
